What Comes To Pass
by letitbeme.x
Summary: It took a tragedy for Bella Swan to choose a life that was far from a fairy tale. Becoming a wealthy gentleman's mistress saved her from the workhouse and the streets, but bigger challenges lay in wait. Destitution is always a possibility but so might love be.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"I want you to be my mistress." He had spoken the words with a cold desperation. There was no poetry in his request, no politeness no declarations of love or admiration. The words stung in their vulgarity.

The answer was a simple one, but like pebbles thrown into a pool of water, its repercussions rippled far and wide.

"Yes." She replied.

And so the decision was made.

 **Thank you for reading x**


	2. Chapter 2

The coffins had been loaded onto the back of a cart. Both of them next to each other in their thin wooden boxes, there was hardly enough room for all of the coffins. There would be another cart along soon.

As the cart clattered down the path Bella Swan pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders. She was neither sad nor distraught; it was more a relief to see them go.

Cholera had been a short but horrific illness to witness, the smell still clung to her nose. It was her mother who caught it first, she had simply come home after a day at the market with a headache and then a fever settled. By morning the illness had taken its firm grasp of her.

By the afternoon her father had caught it.

They were merely two of the twenty five of the villagers to have been struck down with the pestilence.

Nothing could help with the stomach ache, no amount of water or milk seamed to ease the thirst. There was nothing Bella or the other villagers could do.

Doctor Gerady wouldn't even come close to the village in fear of spreading it to the town. Bella understood this but cursed the coward all the same.

She felt as if the people in the village of Harveston had been left to die.

Bella, a fit twenty three year old, had as much a chance of catching the damn decease as an elderly person. But death hadn't dragged her away.

So when her parents were making their way to the pit into which they would be buried it was just her and little Clare.

The infant shivered slightly under Bella's shawl, and yawned loudly. Bella wondered how long it would be until she missed ma and pa as well.

With a tired hand Bella stroked the soft brown hair on her head and spoke a few words of comfort. It was just the two of them now, Clare was the only close family she had left now and to the rest of the world they were simply orphans.

With the cart now out of sight, Bella turned and went back onto the cottage. There was work to be done and arrangements to be made.

All of the bed sheets had to be burned along with the mattresses and all of the clothes her parents had been wearing, along with hers. Anything that had been in contact with the cholera victims was to be burned immediately to stop the spread of the disease.

A fire was built up in the yard and gone were the remains of the past nightmare.

As the angry flames ate at the debris, Bella held Clare close to her heart, the realisation of what she had to do now crawl up her spine and stabbed at her heart.

There were decisions to make that really were for the best but no less painful to make.

Clare rubbed her soft little face on Bella cheek, large tears spread out into the infant's soft hair.

Bella swan felt wretched, hopeless and for once utterly afraid of the world. She thought perhaps it had been best if she had perished instead of them.

Thank you for reading ** _x_**


	3. Chapter 3

The house had not legally belonged to the Swans; it had been rented weekly from the land owner. All Bella had to do was inform the owner that she was leaving and make sure she was gone before he came to kick her out.

When she realized her parents were dying Bella had written to her aunt in Newcastle. She explained the situation. It was arranged that little Clare would go to live with Aunt Susan and Uncle William, Bella meanwhile had been offered a position of sorts.

Everything was sorted out within a few short days. Letters were sent, bills were paid and finally the bags were packed.

It was only a short walk to Angela Webbers house, about out ten minutes or so. The old reverends daughter had married a farmer the year before, there farm sat on the outskirts of the village and so had not been effected by the recent outbreak.

Angela was waiting for her by the gate. Her usual friendly face was troubled and tinged with sadness. They hadn't lost anyone on the farm but they still felt the neighborhood's grief.

With Clare wrapped tightly in her arms Bella tried to smile at her fiend as she approached. But it was no use, she ached just too much.

The young woman's feet were shaking in their boots; she felt the stones underfoot very sharply over her thin soles.

"Bella." Angela said simply, her arms open wide to embrace her friend.

Bella embraced her, her heart touched by Angela's kindness.

"I wasn't sure what time to come." Bella said apologetically.

Angela shook her head and brushed away her concern.

"I couldn't tell you a time to come, Bella. That would have been too cruel." she said.

Bella merely nodded her head.

"I packed everything of Clare's that I could. It's not much but…" she trailed off.

"Your aunt surely will have anything that you have missed." Angela said quickly.

Clare stirred and grumbled, not pleased with being outside so early. Bella had dressed her in her best woolen dress and a cheerful blue cardigan; her wispy brown hair had been combed and tucked neatly into a clean white cotton cap. She was perfectly dressed for her journey up north.

Bella handed over the small cloth bag to Angela's awaiting hands. It was light but it was full of all that the child owned worth keeping.

Bella felt the minute pass by like the hands ticking on a clock, her arms clung tighter to Clare as if she was a piece of her body and if she should be removed she would simply fall apart.

"You have the address for my aunt? I think I gave it to you the last we spoke." Bella said.

Angela nodded, "Yes I do, Benjamin knows where they might live, and he has an aunt who should live there about."

There was a moment in which neither of them spoke. They just listened to the wind around them, and without saying any words Bella said good bye to little Clare.

Then she handed her over to Angela. Clare didn't make a sound.

"You will be alright, won't you Bella?" Angela asked.

Bella waved away her friends worries, "Don't I always land on my feet?"

Angela offered her a sad smile.

"I have arrangements prepared, I'll write to you when I am settled." Bella appeased. She couldn't tell her friend the nature of these arrangements; she needed the ability to keep her resolution. Angela, the reverends daughter would not approve and would try to dissuade her.

Bella cleared her throat but the lump that was lodged there didn't move.

"I had better go." She said, though the words were barely above a whisper.

Her friend nodded her head sadly, "Benjamin will be wanting to leave soon, its quiet a journey to Newcastle." Angela said and cast a fleeting glance to the road that lead away from the farm.

It was as if Bella's boots were stuck to the mud beneath her, rooting her to the spot, keeping her with the child.

Angela stepped forward and embraced her friends, and whispering in her ear said, "Do not worry Bella, Clare will be well taking care of your aunt is a good woman, she would treat any niece of hers like her own."

Bella nodded, she knew this.

The pair parted. Angela looked her friend in the eyes, her gaze strong and determined.

"Now go Bella, make a life for yourself, and move on from all of these tragedies. This is your life now, you make all the decisions." Her voice shook with the force of her sincerity; those deep brown eyes of hers were hard with determination as if her mere words could give her friend the power to succeed.

"I don't know how to do it." Bella whispered, face trembling.

Angela gripped Bella's shoulder.

"You listen to me Isabella Swan. You have been so strong the past two years so you know you can do it."

Bella merely nodded, not trusting saying any words.

It really was time to go.

"Goodbye Angela."

"Good bye Bella and God bless you."

With that, Bella turned around and pulling her shawl tighter around her shoulders and made her way back up the path and towards Cullen Manor.

Thanks for reading x


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your reviews! enjoy!**

Cullen manor sat hidden amongst thick oak tree. The house, a Georgian country seat was modest by some standards, but in its simplistic style it was beautiful. It had been built by the De Cullen's when they moved over from France during the terror, and its primary function was for it to be a retreat from the city.

However the past few generations had settled there and made it their main address. The inside was furnished comfortably, a little French in its décor but still very much an English country pile.

The Cullen's were as you would expect an old family with money: arrogant, self-serving and mysterious.

The weight if the gossip that surrounded the family and its current occupier bore down heavy on her shoulders.

The implications of Mr Cullen's request just added more the unsavory picture gossip had painted.

The house was in view now, its white chimneys clawing at the grey clouds from between the trees. Bella felt the hairs on her arms stand on end.

It was a few short footsteps until she reached the front door. There was the distinct knowledge that once she had knocked on that door there was no going back, no other options that meant she could have a life.

Could she even count on Mr Cullen being home? She didn't particular want to explain to a servant her reason for being there.

"Mr Cullen is expecting me." She would say when they answer the door. She rehearsed her line a few more times.

Bella raised her hand to the large white door and knocked loudly three times, then took a small step back and waited.

There was a faint sound of the click of shoes on tiles, and then the door was pulled open.

A grim faced old maid stood before her, arms crossed and her face contorted into a grimace.

Bella cleared her throat and stepped forward, "I am Isabella-"

"He's expecting you. Come in." the woman said and reluctantly stepped aside for Bella to enter the house.

As the young woman passed under the doorway she felt a curtain fall behind her, it blocked out the light and stifled any second thoughts.

It was the end of her simple, if not hard life and the beginning of an entirely new one.

 **Thank you for reading! X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews!**

A cool draft stroked Bella's ankles as she waited in the hallway. The maid had disappeared down the hallway and then into a room.

Bella eyed her dirty boots and considered taking them off but before she could the maid was back.

With a sharp curl of her finger the maid beckoned her to her follow.

Without so much as another word Bella entered the room.

The maid closed the door behind her.

The room she was in appeared to be an office. Books lined the room and it was altogether a very dark and rich room.

Bella could almost feel Mr Cullen before she spotted him. He sat, head down focusing on some work before him.

As her unsure feet stepped closer towards him so noticed how the thin stream of daylight illuminated his red hair. She likened it to the colour of brandy.

The gentleman did not wear a jacket, his strong arms clothed in a crisp white shirt. He wore no tie or collar; instead his shirt buttons were undone at the top.

Suddenly his head snapped up, his stern eyes stopped her in her tracks.

"Ah, Miss Swan." He said in way of greeting. Bella noted that his voice was gruff but somehow made her heart squeeze tightly.

This was a dangerous man.

"Sir." She said offering a small curtsy.

Slowly he untangled himself from his desk and made his way like a cat on the prowl towards her.

"Please take a seat, Miss Swan." He offered gesturing to a chair by the fireplace.

Bella took one chair, Mr Cullen the other but not before picking up a glass of brandy.

For a moment they both observed the other. Mr Cullen was exactly how Bella remembered him, he was still handsome and intriguing but more importantly he was still dangerous.

Mr Cullen's eyes drifted down to the small bag at Bella's feet, his eyes then darted back to her face. The corner of his mouth upturned and his eyes seamed to glimmer in victory.

"I had not expected you to so readily accept my offer. I had hoped however."

Bella felt his arrogance like a knife, "It is not a willing choice sir, I have no other choice." She insisted.

Mr Cullen laughed, it was a deep gruff sound, and said "Come now, Miss Swan, the work house was a shorter walk, surely."

"Do not mock me sir."

He wasn't fazed, "Believe me, dear girl that is the last thing I intend to do."

Mr Cullen leant back in his chair and crossed one of his long legs over the other; he scratched his chin and looked at Bella with an almost bemused expression.

"You had been so adamant to avoid me; I had quiet taken it upon myself to feel that you hated me."

Anger bubbled under the young woman's skin. How could one person be so infuriating?

"My parents died last week. It is either do as you ask or I go to the workhouse. I would rather be a whore than die a pauper." Bella almost hissed the words.

Mr Cullen raised an eyebrow at this frank confession.

He stifled a laugh, "I see you are a plain speaker Miss Swan."

"I do not appreciate soft words or false promises; I speak how I find, Mr Cullen." She said plainly. She wanted him to know that she wasn't to be spoken to in riddles. These days she valued the truth more than poetry and frills, she didn't believe they were of any use in 1913.

Mr Cullen raised an eyebrow, "Good, I don't care to offer you any. I will tell you plainly my wishes of you." His voice was even but beneath that he was bemused by the plain speaking country girl before him.

Bella, still on guard remained sat upright. Everything about this gentleman set her on edge. From the way he stood like a soldier on parade to the way his handsome face could be the creator of such base demands.

He swirled the amber liquid in his glass, his dark eyes focused on the small movements.

Bella was growing impatient. She was tired, her heart was hurting and she was hungry. Why could he not just be done with it, tell her exactly what he wanted.

"Sir, I insist on you telling me what you demand of me." She said, barely concealing her impatience.

Mr Cullen cleared his throat and languidly looked up at her.

"I want you to be my mistress and my housekeeper. You will attend to the running of the house in the daytime for which you will be given a wage, in the evening s you will attend to me, you will also receive payment for that."

There he had said it, although she had expected it, it was still a surprise to hear the worlds out loud.

Mr Cullen's keen eyes were watching her, like a cat watching a mouse though the grass. He waited for her to scream and shout at him, he waited for some sort of reaction. But she gave him none.

"You will stay in the housekeeper's quarters; I hope you will find them adequate." He said next.

That she was no expecting. Mistress and housekeeper?

"You wish for me to be your housekeeper? I do not understand."

Mr Cullen merely shrugged his shoulders, "It appears, Miss Swan that times are changing. I do not need a house full of servants to get on with managing the place. Besides I need someone I can trust to run my house." He said mater of factly.

"You trust me?"

"I will be paying you enough that you wouldn't dare go against my wishes." Although the words he had spoken weren't necessarily a threat, it was very clear to Bella that she shouldn't cross Mr Cullen

"How much will I be paid?" she asked.

The gentleman was again taken aback. The young woman was bold; it both intrigued him and made him want to goad her further.

Like an animal in a cage.

"I intend to be a competitive employer, on both accounts." He answered.

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She needed to know she would be well paid; money had to be sent to her aunt to care for Clare.

"Good." She managed to say and decided to ask again at another time.

The fatigue of the day was fast catching up with her; she no longer had the strength to ask her questions nor to be worried about her situation.

She became aware of the ticking of the clock behind her.

Mr Cullen was still watching her.

She felt sick to the stomach to ask but she knew she had to.

"And where will this…arrangement take place?" she felt her face heat up and her stomach do summersaults.

"Miss Swan, this is a perfectly normal arrangement. If were to live in London and not this small town I would install you in your own apartments in a town house. But as we live in Harveston you shall have your own private quarters and we shall meet in one of the other rooms, that way our lives shall not be interfered too much by our liaisons."

Bella's mind reeled incredulously. Mr Cullen had interfered in her life too much already so that ship had sailed and sank some time ago.

He made it sound all very neat and regimented, almost as simple as if she were to collect his laundry every other day.

"I see." Was all she managed to say.

Mr Cullen leant forwards in his chair and looked her straight in the face.

"Miss Swan, I pray you don't think of me as a villain, I am offering you a way out. The life of some man's mistress might not be what you had envisioned but a rose like you will simply wilt and be trampled in a work house. I can give you a life you couldn't have imaged you could have, think on that." He was neither being cruel nor was he offering her support, he was in some way doing her a justice.

But Bella didn't feel that way, to her this option was as worst as all the others. She might have a roof over her head and food and all the luxuries that come with being a kept woman but she had lost Clare, her freedom, her reputation and so much more.

It is always men who gain when women falter.

"Might I offer you a piece of advice, Miss Swan? Do not think on the matter too much, I have every hope that you will find a life here that is to your liking."

There was a knock at the door that made Bella jump slightly in her chair and cast a frightful glance towards the door.

"My afternoon tea." Mr Cullen offered in way of explanation.

Not a heartbeat later the door was opened and the old maid from earlier walking in carrying a tray.

"Ah, Mrs Cope, just on time. Would you take Miss Swan to her quarters."

He then got up and made his way to his desk where his tea had been placed.

Bella was dismissed.

 **Thank you for reading! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your lovely review, though they don't seem to be appearing in the reviews section, has anyone else had this problem? x**

Bella had hardly looked at the house as she was marched through it to her new room. Mrs Cope said not a word to Bell making her suspect that she knew of this clandestine arrangement. Again the guilt nibbled away at her heart.

At the top of a flight of stairs and down a shirt corridor was the housekeeper's bedroom. "This is it. Mr Cullen bids you get settled in, I will bring you a tray up in a little while." Mrs Cope said and then left her standing alone by her door.

Hesitantly Bella opened the door, it creaked in disapproval, and then she walked in.

It was a surprisingly large room, and looked far better than she was expecting.

Sure the bed looked confortable, its wasn't a straw mattress, but one of those spring mattresses. The blankets looked thick and warm and the pillow soft. Her previous domestic position didn't offer this grade of comfort.

The last Bella had been in service was two years ago in 1910, electricity had been installed in the house for some time but the servants rooms were still without electricity even then. Frost clings to the inside of the windows when the winter months drew in. Bella had had a suspicion that even the blankets were older than she was.

But this room was quite different. The bed was wooden instead of metal framed, she hopped it didn't squeak with every breath she took. The mattress looked thick and confortable, the blankets on top of it were neatly made up.

A small chest of drawers stood next to it with a lamp on top.

Below a mirror on the wall was a larger chest of drawers. Bella laughed, she knew she didn't have enough clothes to fill a draw let alone all five of them.

A wardrobe was nestled against one of the walls.

Where there should be frost there were muslin drapes across the window and heavy curtains as well.

Bella felt her heart skip a beat. This was a small piece of heaven. At least she would have somewhere to take her rest in peace. She only hoped Mr Cullen didn't venture up to this part of the house.

She sat with a sigh of relief and kicked off of her boots. She leant over and turned on the bedside lamp.

A warm glow flooded the room.

Bella got up from the bed and went to look in the mirror. If appearances are to be believed, she did not look like a whore. The ladies of the night, or prostitutes had a certain look about them. Bella had seen the odd one on her trips to town.

Often, they had a less than presentable look to them, their clothing a little worn and the colours faded, their makeup too dark and their cheeks too red. Bella's mother had always ushered her along and told her not to look at them. Yet Bella was always curious about them.

Now she merely pitied them. That was not a life they had chosen for themselves and this, though she was not selling herself on the street was by no means less degrading and pitying.

Even in the soft glow of the candlelight Bella's cheeks were pale and lifeless, her eyes appeared dull and her hair limp. How could any man ever desire this reflection?

However Bella knew that it wasn't always a pretty face that men desired. She shivered at the thought.

Of course the reasons as to why Bella's looks had lost their youth were not lost to her, long days looking after the cottage and Clare exhausted her and then those days her parents were ill had been harrowing. The past year or so had been more than enough for anyone to lose their bloom.

Bella sighed heavily and looked away from the mirror.

"Maybe a confortable night's sleep will do the trick?" she said aloud.

Bella changed out of her dress and into her night gown.

The worn old tatty cotton nightgown looked grey and very out of place in her new surroundings, so she resolved to buy a new one as soon as she was paid.

The contents of her bag fitted scarcely into the top draw of the chest. It made Bella's heart sink to realise all that she owned fit into a draw. She had no ornaments or trinkets to decorate the small room, no pictures, nothing.

Her father had a deep dislike for anything decorative; anything ornamental was deemed inappropriate and was strictly prohibited. Not even pictures were permitted, though Bella couldn't understand why they wouldn't want a picture of their family together and happy.

She would give anything to have a picture of her family now.

Not wanting to dwell on anything Bella climbed into bed and nestled deep into the soft pillows. A part of her wanted to cry and scream and shout, to damn the world for the injustices that had been so cruelly thrown at her.

She wanted to cry about her parents death, about having to send little Clare away and how that would have broken her parents heart. The last thing their ma and pa would want is for them two to be separated.

She wanted to cry over the deal she had just made. She was going to be a whore, a rich man's mistress. Any hope of a good reputation was now gone.

She would have to submit to a man she hardly knew, do things she didn't know how to do and be a person she never wanted to be.

Bella was like to make herself mad if she carried on this way.

As she closed her eyes she had resolved to face this new life with her eyes open, she would work to better her life and one day she would build a happy life for herself.

 **Thank you for reading x**


End file.
